Yuan Yin
by exoblackpepper
Summary: Sehun hendak mengerti bahwa ketika dirinya pergi, Jongin akan tetap menemukannya di mana-mana; di udara dingin yang menyusup di bawah pintu, atau baris-baris puisi lama yang diterjemahkan dari bahasa jauh. / KAIHUN (Kai x Sehun) / BL / by. exoblackpepper / Please read A/N before reading!


**Yuan Yin**

Kai x Sehun (KaiHun)

Romance, Angst

One-shot

 _Exoblackpepper_

.

 **A/N:**

Top!Kai, Bottom!Sehun, KaiHun sudah punya anak, slight!Kaisoo, slight!Chanhun, asshole!Kai, soft!Sehun, bahasa berat.

Kalau merasa kurang cocok dengan beberapa hal yang telah disebutkan di atas, disarankan untuk tidak membaca untuk kenyamanan diri ;)

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Tidak semua alasan yang ada mampu mengubah sebuah keputusan yang telah ditetapkan ketika hati tertohok dan dunianya sendiri merampas setiap titik kebahagiaan. Tidak banyak yang bisa dijelaskan untuk membuat seseorang mengerti bahwa jalan yang ia tempuh bukanlah pilihannya. Walaupun demikian, jika ada secercah harapan untuk memperbaiki, Jongin akan selamanya menjadi alasan Sehun kembali.

Mereka bilang ketakutan adalah alasan paling masuk akal untuk mempertahankan seseorang. Beberapa lainnya memohon hingga kesedihan menggerogoti tubuh dan membiarkan malam melahapnya hidup-hidup. Bagi Jongin, ketakutan adalah ketika pergi tanpa alasan, menunggu tanpa kepastian dan memilih yang tidak bisa dipertahankan. Ia ingin diizinkan untuk bahagia karena kesalahan terbesar adalah menetapkan Sehun sebagai dunianya.

Dan sekarang tidak ada lagi yang bisa disesali karena ia memilih untuk menghapus. Tidak semudah menghapus goresan pensil dengan penghapus, namun membiarkan kenangan membunuhnya secara perlahan juga bukan jalan yang tepat.

Jadi inilah pilihan mereka berdua.

Hari itu ketika hamburan salju pertama turun ke bumi, tepat di bawah sebuah mansion tua yang tidak lagi berpenghuni, Jongin berdiri membeku membiarkan rasa dingin menggigit kulit dan mengakibatkan relung hidungnya mati rasa. Napas berembus bersamaan dengan uap panas yang membumbung dari celah bibir menandakan bahwa temperatur kota Seoul agak ekstrem. Saat itu hanya ada spektrum cahaya lampu yang bertaburan, atau langit bahkan tidak berniat untuk bersinar setidaknya untuk malam ini.

Sekali lagi nada dering ponsel perlahan mengalihkan perhatiannya. Tidak terhitung sudah kali keberapa Jongin berusaha untuk mengabaikan namun semua itu hanya usaha yang berujung sia-sia. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, kedua pintu telah tertutup untuk kembali melangkah masuk tatkala bukan itu maksud kedatangan Sehun, Jongin akan menutup pintu rumahnya sekali lagi dan hatinya tidak akan kembali ke waktu ketika Sehun masih menjadi poros hidupnya bersandar.

Suara semilir angin yang membawa tawa canda orang-orang menyapu indera pendengaran, klakson tranportasi mendadak terhenti karena tidak lagi memungkinkan untuk dibunyikan, begitu pula dengan langkah beberapa orang di ujung jalan, anak kecil itu menarik mantel seorang pria muda dengan figur tinggi semampai, terpaku masih dengan telapak tangan yang menggengam erat sebuah ponsel di dekat telinganya.

" _Appa_! Kenapa berhenti?"

Tidak ada pertanyaan yang benar-benar tidak memiliki jawaban. Semua itu hanyalah masalah masuk akal atau tidak. Baginya tidak, jadi ia menolak untuk menjawab pertanyaan Tae Oh.

" _Appa_ , _appa_! Aku kedinginan. Kenapa kita berhenti?" Sekali lagi rengekan yang lolos dari celah bibir tidak mampu menghancurkan kegemingan. Waktu berhenti, pikirannya berputar hebat. Ia tidak akan peduli jika rongga dada tidak lagi bekerja selama Jongin tidak berbalik dan menoleh ke arahnya.

Mereka cukup dekat untuk melangkah dan menyapa satu sama lain. Atau hal itu tak lain adalah sebuah mimpi siang belaka yang sebaiknya dibuang jauh-jauh dari benak masing-masing. Perasaan berkecamuk namun kaki terpaku. Rindu menerjangnya tanpa ampun namun tidak ada alasan untuk mengungkapkannya. Lalu apa yang selanjutnya harus ia lakukan? Apakah Sehun harus berlutut di hadapannya dan memohon atau berlalu bersama malam yang dilupakan layaknya hujan salju pertama yang tidak pernah hadir?

Tapi baik Sehun maupun salju pertama musim dingin, telah hadir di waktu yang bersamaan di hadapan Jongin. Ia tidak akan menyebutnya takdir atau keberuntungan, melainkan waktu untuk dilewati bersama kesendirian dan keterpurukan.

Hari itu adalah hari yang panjang bagi Tae Oh, Jongin, dan Sehun. Yang Sehun inginkan hanyalah memberitahu yang sebenarnya. Hal paling penting sekarang adalah meluruskan kesalahpahaman karena dibenci oleh yang dicintai sungguh menyedihkan.

Setidaknya sekarang ada satu alasan untuknya menemui Jongin, setidaknya Tae Oh, suatu hari akan mengerti bahwa mereka adalah hal terbaik yang pernah ada di hidup Sehun.

.

* * *

.

"Yo, Jongin! Wajahmu kenapa?"

"Tsk."

" _Ya_. Hanya itu responmu? Tidak bisa lebih buruk lagi?"

Jongin tidak merespon lebih lanjut namun segera berlalu membawa nampan makanan ke troli kosong tempat diletakkan piring kotor. Jongdae masih belum menyerah untuk mengajaknya berbicara walaupun hal ini telah terjadi sejak tiga tahun belakangan ini.

Lalu ponselnya berdering lagi dan Jongdae hanya bisa mengutuk dalam-dalam karena seseorang akhirnya berhasil untuk membuka pintu hati sahabatnya setelah banyak bulan dihabiskan dengan kesendirian dan bukannya Jongdae tidak tahu, Jongin seperti menghukum dirinya sendiri.

Ada beberapa pertanyaan yang tidak mampu ia tampik, jika Jongin telah membuka hatinya untuk meninggalkan yang lalu, lantas mengapa karakternya tidak kembali seperti saat awal mereka bertemu? Ia tidak ingin percaya bahwa cinta pertama berpotensi untuk menghancurkan kehidupan seseorang, namun setidaknya itulah yang ditunjukkan Jongin.

"Mm-hm. Aku ke sana malam ini."

Jongin mengencani seorang bintang layar lebar yang tengah naik daun, namanya Do Kyungsoo. Dan Kyungsoo mengencani seorang CEO muda yang memegang setengah saham _E-mart_ di Korea Selatan sekaligus mengendalikan setiap cabang supermarket langsung di _headquarter_ pusat. Jongin memiliki banyak hal untuk dipikirkan, belasan _meeting_ dalam seminggu untuk dihadiri, tetapi selalu ada celah bagi masa lalu untuk menahannya dari tidur pulas dan Jongin berakhir terjaga sepanjang malam. Beruntung CEO muda memiliki segala hal untuk dilampiaskan, termasuk hubungan beralasan agar dirinya _move on_.

"Mandilah di sini, aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat dengan _aroma theraphy_."

Kyungsoo menarik simpul ikatan dasi kekasihnya setelah pria itu telat satu jam dari perjanjiannya mengunjungi apartemen kelas atas milik si bintang muda. Jongin mengembuskan napas sehangat susu coklat yang akhir-akhir ini diinginkan Kyungsoo. Pria yang lebih kecil mengalungkan tangannya di leher Jongin sementara dirinya sendiri memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo.

"Kau mungkin akan membantuku untuk mandi jika kau tidak melepaskan tanganmu."

" _Well, if you insist_."

"Tapi kau sudah sewangi susu vanila dan memakai piyama."

"Kita bisa tidur bersama di _bath tub_ jika kau mau."

"Dengan air hangat dan _aroma therapy_?"

"Dengan wangi vanila dan baju tidur transparan."

Selanjutnya mereka masih saling menggoda satu sama lain. Jongin menginginkan kewarasannya kembali tatkala Kyungsoo melepas pakaian mereka dan menjadi pengendali kegiatan selanjutnya. Jongin hanya ingin tidur, tapi rasa frustasi menuntunnya masuk ke dalam jurang yang menghilangkan akal sehat. Ia tidak lagi mampu membedakan mana yang didasarkan oleh kasih sayang dan mana yang hanya dibutuhkan oleh tubuhnya untuk terus berlari dan berlari sejauh mungkin dari isi benaknya.

.

* * *

.

Jongin akan terus menyembunyikan segala sesuatu dari semua orang.

Ia bahkan menyembunyikan isi hati dan menguburnya dalam-dalam tanpa menganggap bahwa ia telah membohongi dirinya sendiri. Setelah sekian lama, ia masih menolak dan menutup pintu. Ia masih mengabaikan panggilan telepon dan perasaannya yang meronta untuk kembali ke seseorang yang pernah ia sebut sebagai _rumah_. Di sanalah Jongin benar-benar tinggal, namun penolakan terus terjadi karena tampak luar semua telah terluka. Dinding yang keropos, permukaan keramik yang lecet bahkan pecah. Seperti itulah Jongin melihat Sehun sekarang, pria yang tengah memasang senyum palsu dan menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun untuk anaknya di balik etalase sebuah toko kue sederhana yang sudah ada sejak ia masih kecil.

Jika hari itu Jongin beranjak dan mengabaikan hatinya lagi, mungkin mereka tidak akan pernah bertemu selamanya. Mungkin Sehun tidak akan berlarian keluar bersama Tae Oh yang menoleh dari dalam, memperhatikan figur ayah kandungnya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus diberikan setelah tiga tahun terakhir. Jadi ini...," ucapnya seraya menarik tangan Jongin dan meletakkan secarik amplop coklat berukuran kertas folio yang tampak lusuh dan kusam.

Jongin tidak mengindahkan apapun yang dilakukan oleh pria di hadapannya. Tanpa diketahui oleh siapa pun, ia tengah merekam fitur wajah yang telah hilang dari ingatan dan ia ingin mengumpulkan kembali kepingan dirinya yang hancur. Ia memeriksa dan mengulang setiap menit paling berharganya yang tidak pernah benar-benar sirna.

"Jika kau masih memikirkan tentang hal itu...," Sehun menyeka airmata, setiap kalimat berhenti di ujung lidah, ia menginginkan kalimat yang layak untuk mengakhiri semuanya, namun bagaimana mungkin itu terjadi jika dirinya masih terbata-bata. "Aku tidak pernah memiliki siapa pun kecuali kau dan Tae Oh."

Seorang anak kecil dengan hidung tidak begitu lancip, mata bulat, dan rambut sepekat langit malam, mengambil langkahnya keluar dan memeluk kaki Sehun di sampingnya.

" _Appa_ , ini siapa?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk figur Jongin.

Rasanya seperti benteng pertahanan Sehun untuk tidak menangis seketika runtuh saat itu juga. Sehun ingin menata perasaannya yang luluh lantak dan mengembalikan suara yang seketika tertahan di pangkal tenggorokan. Tae Oh mendongak, lagi-lagi melontarkan pertanyaan yang tidak mampu dijawab oleh Sehun. " _Appa_ menangis?" Tangannya menarik mantel Sehun yang berwarna coklat muda, memintanya untuk berjongkok agar Tae Oh bisa menghapus bulir air mata yang melesak keluar di ujung mata bulan sabit ayahnya.

"Ayo kita pulang."

Ada rasa nyeri ketika sesuatu kebetulan ditangkap dalam kenangan, pada suatu pagi yang jeritnya bagai ombak, ketika seseorang dulu bertanya tentang segala hal yang telah ia lalui, tentang bekas-bekas jari tangan yang masih terbaca diseluruh tubuh. Jongin tidak ingat benar apa yang ditanyakan, apa yang sesungguhnya ia ingin dapatkan kembali, begitu pula dengan Sehun.

Sekarang keduanya berpikir bahwa mereka tidak berbeda dari daun penanggalan yang tiap bulan disobek dan dicampakkan di tempat sampah. Lalu siapa yang harus disalahkan?

Deretan kata-kata itu tak mampu mencekik namun cukup kuat untuk membunuhnya dan menghentikan sirkulasi udara paru-paru, alih-alih berganti dengan isakan kecil yang mendalam ketika kepedihan telah menjalar di sekujur tubuh, menyiksanya tanpa belas kasihan.

Malam itu pasca pertemuan yang tidak terduga, Jongin memiliki firasat yang kurang baik. Selama enam bulan terakhir, Sehun seperti kembali dalam kehidupannya dengan maksud tertentu. Luka itu belum sembuh, namun Sehun baru saja menambahkannya atau Jongin melukai diri sendiri akibat penyesalan yang datang terlambat. Walaupun tidak pernah ada hal yang benar-benar terlambat, termasuk untuk membalas budi orang yang telah tiada sekali pun, semua itu hanya bergantung dengan keberanian dan tekad. Yang lebih buruk adalah Jongin telah kehilangan dua hal itu sejak lama. Bagaimana mungkin ia memiliki keberanian untuk datang setelah mencampakkan Sehun karena pria itu pernah masih menghubungi mantan kekasihnya dan menuduh bahwa bayi itu adalah darah daging Chanyeol? Semua tampak seperti untaian benang dengan simpul kusut yang tidak mungkin semudah itu untuk diurai. Sekarang ia baru menyadari bahwa dirinya sungguh telah melewatkan banyak hal. Jongin membiarkan kebahagiaannya beranjak dan hidup seadanya, ia melewatkan bagian terpenting sebelum mengambil keputusan sehingga ia harus menerima apa yang telah ia lakukan.

.

 _"Bukankah kau akan melakukan hal yang sama untuk seseorang yang hanya bisa kau lihat untuk terakhir kalinya? Dia satu-satunya yang aku punya dan begitukah caramu mencintai?"_

 _Jongin mengeratkan rahang, giginya gemeretak, dan sorotan mata tajam dipenuhi dengan amarah. Ia tidak menjawab._

 _"Jawab aku, Kim Jongin!" Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi Sehun menyebabkan memar merah sangat ketara di kulit putih pucatnya. Sehun hampir terhuyung ke belakang dan membiarkan tulang punggung menghantam lantai keramik dingin. Apa pun akan ia lakukan untuk melindungi kehidupan barunya yang masih terus tumbuh dan berkembang di janin. Jongin menatapnya dengan menjijikkan, terus menjustifikasi apa yang dibisikkan oleh benaknya yang tertutup kabut gelap bahwa Sehun terlalu kotor untuk dirinya._

 _._

Perlahan ia mendapatkan satu benang merah yang menghubungkan rentetan baris memori menjadi satu kesatuan dengan makna tanpa judul, bahwa tidak ada kesembuhan yang datang dari penyangkalan dan tidak ada cinta yang pergi dari pura-pura kuat. Orang yang benar-benar mencintai seseorang, akan memerlukan jeda untuk melupakan. Kehilangan seseorang yang dicintai tidak pernah seburuk itu hingga akhirnya Jongin sadar bahwa ia mencintai untuk kehilangan dirinya sendiri.

Ketika patah hati, siapa pun bisa menjadi manusia paling masuk akal dengan membiarkan kepergian orang yang pernah dicintai terasa sangat menyakitkan padahal bisa ditempuh dengan cara yang bijaksana. Jongin sadar ia mencintai Sehun untuk membuat dirinya tidak dikenali lagi.

Namun sekarang, Jongin memutuskan untuk mencintainya dengan baik–menariknya kembali atau pun melepaskannya. Karena dirinya sempat memilih _melepaskan_ untuk dihapus oleh _pertemuan kembali,_ ia akan mengambil kesempatan itu untuk memilih yang pertama.

Kali ini mencintainya dengan baik, bukan dengan bodoh.

Dengan baik, bukan dengan ceroboh.

.

* * *

.

Suara bel apartemen dibunyikan beberapa kali sebelum tuan rumah menampakkan diri dari balik pintu. Jongin disambut dengan sebuah pelukan hangat dan ciuman intens di ambang pintu. Ia tidak terlihat begitu meresponnya.

"Ada apa?" Pertanyaan itu segera meluncur ketika salah satu dari mereka menarik tautan bibir.

"Tadinya aku hanya ingin memberitahumu lewat telepon, namun rasanya tidak sopan. Jadi aku datang ke mari."

Matanya membulat, membuat wajahnya terlampau menggemaskan. "Ada apa, hm?"

"Aku tidak akan mengunjungimu untuk beberapa hari ke depan, mungkin seminggu."

"Apakah mereka lebih penting dariku?"

"Tidak ada yang sepenting dirimu."

Kyungsoo tahu ia tidak akan menang jika berdebat masalah ini, hal selanjutnya yang akan Jongin katakan adalah ia tidak ingin Kyungsoo terganggu dengan jadwal kencan mereka yang pendek karena banyak hal harus diurus terlebih dulu.

"Tidurlah di sini malam ini."

" _Okay_."

Jongin menggendong Kyungsoo seperti pasangan baru menikah dan lagi-lagi tidak ada malam terlewat hanya dengan tidur bersama sebelum salah satu dari mereka menghilang ketika cericit burung menyapa eloknya pagi.

 _Kyungsoo tidak akan menyadari._

 _Ada yang salah dengan Jonginnie._

 _._

* * *

 _._

Belanja bulanan adalah hal yang harus dilakukan oleh siapa pun. Terlepas dari seberapa banyak uang untuk membayar orang dan melakukan itu untuknya, Jongin benar-benar tidak memiliki siapa pun. Kecuali Jongdae yang bersikeras ingin menemaninya karena Jongin suka kopi dan mereka akan berakhir di kedai berdua, sebelum Jongdae pamit terlebih dulu karena lelah atau panggilan kekasih yang menjadi prioritas. Tentu saja, siapa yang akan menjadikannya prioritas. Bahkan Kyungsoo memilih untuk melakukan syuting di Jepang daripada menemaninya di hari Minggu layaknya sebuah kencan pasangan normal.

Jongin hanya tiba-tiba merasa kasihan terhadap dirinya sendiri. Ia kesepian, namun tidak yakin siapa yang telah hilang dari setengah dirinya. Jadi ia berada di sini, berkeliling di sebuah supermarket besar yang menjual keperluan rumah super lengkap. Keningnya sesekali berkerut dan bibir mengerucut, belum lagi ketika ia menunduk dan tidak sengaja menenggelamkan dagu ke dalam syal biru _navy_ kotak-kotak karena suhu udara masih saja mengiringi Seoul ke musim dingin.

Ia meraih sebuah bungkusan besar yang berisi kopi instan dalam kemasan, kemudian teringat bahwa dulu ia dilarang untuk mengonsumsi minuman itu. _Aku tidak ingin kau diabetes di umur empat puluh tahun_.

Tidak ada yang mengatakan hal yang sama dua kali. _Dulu_ adalah untuk yang pertama dan terakhir jadi _sekarang_ ia tidak akan mendengar kalimat itu lagi.

" _Ahjussi_?"

Sebuah suara mengejutkan indera pendengarannya, Jongin secara tidak sengaja menoleh dan wajah yang ia lihat sungguh familiar. Ia tidak ingin terkejut, namun ekspresi tidak bisa dikendalikan ketika dunia kembali mengolok dirinya yang penuh rasa kasihan.

Anak laki-laki berusia lima tahun berjalan gontai mendekatinya, setengah berlari namun kakinya tidak cukup panjang untuk itu. Walaupun demikian, ia berhasil berdiri di hadapan Jongin dan kepala menengadah ke atas, untaian senyum melukis wajahnya yang gempal dan lucu.

" _Ahjussi_!" panggilnya sekali lagi.

Jongin merasa hatinya ditekan dengan beban beribu ton ketika menatap senyum itu. Ia tidak sadar kapan terakhir kali ia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri dan ia kembali melakukannya. Lagi dan lagi. Mereka bilang rasa sakit adalah ketika jarimu tertusuk jarum atau lutut yang berdarah. Tapi bagi Jongin, rasa sakit sesungguhnya adalah kehilangan orang yang pernah ia campakkan tanpa tahu bagaimana wajahnya. Rasa sakit membuat napas dan setiap ucapan tertohok, tidak tahu apa pun yang terjadi.

"Tae Oh..."

"Ya, _appa_? Bukankah itu _ahjussi_ yang waktu itu?"

Ia berbalik, menghampiri lelaki yang satunya lagi, mengenakan mantel hangat yang sama di hari ketika Jongin pertama kali melihatnya di hujan salju pertama. Waktu bergulir namun tidak ada kisah di mana dua orang saling terpatri satu sama lain, di tempat yang sama, di waktu yang tidak pernah beranjak sekali pun mereka melakukannya. Ada _selamat tinggal_ yang hanya diucapkan untuk bertemu kembali dengan _apa kabar_ lainnya. Selalu ada coklat hangat dan secangkir kopi untuk diributkan tentang aroma mana yang lebih harum dan menggugah selera. Tapi mereka tidak membicarakan hal itu.

"Kami tinggal agak jauh dari sini tapi Tae Oh menginginkan mainan baru dan makanan ringan." Sehun menjawab seraya membelai anak semata wayang yang ia kasihi lebih dari dirinya sendiri.

" _Appa_ membelikan ini untukku!" sergahnya ketika pandangan mata bahkan tidak ingin berhenti menyapu setiap baris kalimat di buku bergambar dinosaurus, sesekali kening berkerut karena ia tidak fasih dengan bahasa Inggris.

" _Appa_ , ini artinya apa? _Dinosaur was once lived in the M-meso_... _Mesozoic_? _Mesozoic Era_?"

"Mesozoic Era adalah tiga ratus juta tahun yang lalu, sayang."

"Tiga ratus juta? Whoaaaaa!"

Tae Oh menampakkan ekspresi wajah takjub atas penjelasan sederhana yang barusan ia dengar, yang kemudian mengundang senyum tidak terduga yang diukir oleh Jongin. Sehun melihatnya dan dunianya terasa berputar, hatinya masih bergetar dengan cara yang sama.

" _Ahjussi_ harusnya tinggal di sini! Channie _ahjussi is bad_ , huh." Tae Oh secara tidak sengaja menggerutu mengenai seseorang yang mampu membuat suasana menjadi sangat hening dan canggung. Jongin termenung, berusaha kembali dari pikiran yang tiba-tiba bekerja lebih keras untuk menangkap apa yang barusan ia dengar.

"Kami harus pulang. Ayo, sayang. _Say bye bye to ahjussi_?"

Tae Oh menutup bukunya dan menatap pria di depannya dengan senyum manis, mengangkat tangan kecil untuk melambaikan selamat tinggal, " _Bye_ , _ahjussi_!"

.

* * *

.

Bukan Jongin namanya jika ia tidak memikirkan segala sesuatu dengan teliti dan penuh pertimbangan. Jongin memang pengecut dalam masalah yang melibatkan perasaan, tapi ia tidak pernah lari dari tanggung jawab.

Semua sudah terungkap dengan jelas bahwa Tae Oh adalah anak biologis yang baru ia ketahui setelah mencampakkan mereka di gudang berdebu, mengacuhkannya, membuangnya. Tapi ia tidak bisa memaafkan dirinya jika ada hal yang lebih buruk terjadi kepada mereka. Jongin memutuskan untuk mendapatkan informasi hanya sekadar nomor rekening Sehun dan menunjang kehidupan mereka. Setidaknya itu adalah hal terkecil yang bisa ia lakukan, sekarang.

" _Jongin_!"

Pria yang dipanggil bahkan bisa merasakan seberapa jauh bibir Kyungsoo dimajukan karena kebiasaannya bertingkah lucu dan manja.

"Mm-hm?"

" _Kau di mana sekarang?_ "

"Di kedai kopi. Kau sudah selesai?"

" _Kopi hitam pekat tidak akan membuatmu kenyang_."

"Kau sudah makan siang?"

" _Belum jika makanannya kau_."

Senyum miring tiba-tiba terlukis di sudut bibir, Jongin tidak begitu menganggapnya serius, ia tidak merasa ingin memikirkan hal seperti itu untuk saat ini.

" _Apakah kau sudah menghubungi manager Choi_?"

"Aku akan mengunjunginya lusa. Kau ingin aku menunggumu dan kita bisa–"

Kyungsoo menggeleng cepat di seberang sana, " _Tidak. Lebih cepat lebih baik. I can no longer wait to spend the rest of my life with you_."

Kyungsoo menginginkan kekasihnya tersenyum, terharu, atau tersipu dari belahan dunia lainnya, tapi yang Jongin ungkapkan hanyalah rasa gelisah yang perlahan merangkak naik, meraup kembali keberaniannya dan berakhir dengan satu hembusan napas tanda pasrah.

.

* * *

.

Hari lain dilewati dengan sangat cepat dan Jongdae tidak bisa merasakan lebih menjengkelkan dari ini. Beberapa karyawan mengambil cuti bersamaan walaupun memang itu tujuan mereka, berlibur bersama. Dan yang mendapatkan imbasnya adalah Jongdae harus menjadi staff 'cadangan' dan mengurus setidaknya beberapa hal darurat yang menjadi prioritas. Tentu saja CEO Kim tidak akan mengurus hal kecil seperti menerima telepon tentang permintaan inventori barang tambahan yang harus dikirim ke vendor kecil _E-mart_ di pinggir kota Seoul.

" _For God's sake, Man._ "

Beruntung Jongdae memiliki kekasihnya sebagai salah satu asisten kepala yang memiliki kedudukan penting dan kewenangan yang cukup luas.

Jongin hanya datang untuk melakukan transaksi barang-barang ratusan juta untuk di- _supply_ sekaligus mengurus beberapa barang kadaluarsa hitungan puluhan dus besar. Selanjutnya ia membawa Mercedes Benz Inferno ke sebuah lobi gedung pencakar langit dan memarkirkannya secara VIP. Sama seperti penampilan pengusaha muda biasanya; rapi, tinggi, dan menawan dengan bau maskulin dari parfum mahal yang menguar.

"Aku memiliki janji dengan Manager Choi."

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar."

Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk membereskan semuanya. Pembicaraan dua jam yang membahas hampir seluruh inti dari maksud kedatangannya, Kyungsoo menginginkan dekorasi mewah hingga _live music_ yang menakjubkan.

" _We'll do the best for this occasion. Details will be sent to your email and let me know if anything lacks_."

" _Great. I'm looking forward to it_."

Jongin mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan pria paruh baya berkewarganegaraan Swiss. Kyungsoo menginginkan yang terbaik untuk hari spesialnya, Jongin belum memikirkan cara untuk menyelesaikan ini. Tiba-tiba Jongin kehilangan akal untuk mengatakan sesuatu, kepada Kyungsoo maupun kepada Sehun yang berpakaian rapi seperti kemeja putih dan celana hitam dengan dasi kupu-kupu tersemat di depan lehernya yang jenjang.

" _Would you like to order anything, Sir_?"

Jongin tidak menjawab, tapi menatap lurus tepat di depan matanya. Sehun bekerja secara profesional sehingga ia tidak akan menampik pandangan siapa pun kali ini. Mereka bertatapan cukup lama untuk mencari celah tentang apa yang telah dirindukan, setiap detik yang terbuang sia-sia tanpa satu sama lain di sisi masing-masing.

"Bisakah kita bicara?"

Nada suara rendah, Jongin mengulang sekali lagi. "Kumohon."

Sehun melangkah mundur sembari bergumam meminta maaf atas permintaan yang tidak bisa ia penuhi. Ia merasa konyol ketika dirinya lupa bahwa tidak ada yang tidak bisa dilakukan Jongin. Pria itu telah merangkak dari bawah untuk menjadi dirinya yang sekarang. Sehun hampir melupakannya.

"Tapi aku harus menjemput Tae Oh."

"Tidak masalah. Aku bisa mengantarmu."

Sehun sungguh ingin menolak. Ia tidak akan membiarkan jantungnya merosot dan pikirannya membayangkan sebuah gambaran keluarga kecil yang bahagia. Menurutnya, itu adalah halusinasi paling mustahil ketika hatinya meragukan residivis Jongin yang nyata. Sehun hanya merasa cukup untuk semua yang sudah ia lalui, namun duduk bersama orang yang memberikannya banyak hal, kebahagiaan sekaligus air mata, adalah satu dunia baru yang ia rasakan.

Jongin tidak pernah menyalakan radio bahkan ketika menyetir karena pikirannya adalah satu-satunya organ yang selalu bekerja tanpa henti. Sekali pun ia duduk di samping cinta pertamanya.

"Di mana sekolahnya?"

Jongin melontarkan pertanyaan yang sungguh terlambat, membuatnya sangat canggung dan tampak bodoh, namun siapa peduli. Ia hampir sekarat karena pasokan oksigen yang terus menipis di atmosfer.

"Ah. Di Yongsan." Jongin mengangguk seraya memutar setir ke arah kiri. Mereka harus menempuh setidaknya dua kilometer lagi sebelum sampai.

"Apakah Chanyeol tinggal bersamamu?"

Sehun tidak langsung menjawabnya. Suasana sunyi bertahan cukup lama sebelum yang ditanya menggeleng pelan, pandangan dilempar jauh ke luar jendela dan ia menarik napas dalam.

"Kami tidak tinggal dengan siapa pun. Terakhir kali Chanyeol memaksaku untuk tinggal bersamanya, ia tidak pernah pulang lagi."

Begitu pun dengan Jongin yang tidak memberikan respon cepat hanya karena ia merasa geram sekaligus lega. Sehun tidak pernah pantas untuk mendapatkan ini semua. Bagaimana pun Jongin memiliki andil cukup besar atas kehidupannya sekarang.

"Oh ya, maaf untuk yang waktu itu...," Jongin mengerutkan kening tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari _wiper_ mobil yang sibuk menyapu tumpahan rintik salju. "aku tidak pernah berniat untuk..." Sehun menjeda, "...untuk meminta hak atau kewajibanmu terhadap Tae Oh. Atau bahkan berharap untuk memperbaiki semuanya. Aku hanya ingin tidak ada kesalahpahaman. Kau tahu...,"

Mobil berhenti dan Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap Sehun dengan cemas bahwa akan ada salah satu dari mereka yang harus tersakiti lagi. Dan ia tidak akan membiarkan orang itu adalah Sehun.

"...berpisah dengan kesalahpahaman adalah hal yang juga menyakitkan bagiku." Suaranya bergetar tapi Sehun mencoba untuk mengumpulkan kembali serpihan hatinya yang berserakan, yang membuatnya sesak dan terbata. Kedua tangan saling meremas, berjaga-jaga jika ia kehilangan akal sehat dan menjadi egois karena menginginkan Jongin di dalam hidupnya.

Tidak tahu mengapa hatinya seperti dihujam beribu beban, Jongin hanya ingin mendekap kembali dunianya yang hancur di depan kedua matanya, menyimpannya, melindunginya. Ia ingin turun dan membuka tangan selebar yang ia bisa untuk menampung seluruh kepingan yang sempat hilang dari dirinya.

"Terima kasih untuk segalanya. Aku akan mengembalikan berapa pun yang telah kau kirimkan." Kalimat terakhir lolos bersama sebuah isakan. Sehun melepas sabuk pengaman dan turun dari sana, berlari menghampiri anaknya di mulut pintu.

" _Appa_!" serunya dengan senyum sumringah, tidak menyadari bahwa Sehun sempat terisak dan matanya agak lembab. Tae Oh memeluk Sehun dengan kedua lengan kecil yang menggemaskan, lalu Sehun akan menggendong kebahagiaannya dengan penuh kasih.

" _Did you have a good day_?"

" _Yes, appa. I learnt to draw today_!"

Tae Oh bersekolah di tempat yang baik, histori akademik yang diakui secara internasional dan kurikulum yang memberikan _progress_ terbaik untuk anak-anak yang bersekolah di sana. Karena Jongin tidak akan membiarkan anaknya bersekolah di tempat yang bukan yang terbaik, jadi Sehun mendaftarkannya di Yongsan.

"Aku akan mengantar kalian pulang." Suara berat dan rendah terdengar dari belakang, Tae Oh sedikit mendongak dari pelukan Sehun begitu pula dengan pria bertubuh ramping dengan kulit putih pucat, nyaris tidak percaya.

" _Bye_ , Miss Song!" sapa Tae Oh ketika Sehun memintanya untuk berpamitan secara sopan, kemudian mendekat ke arah Jongin dengan dirinya yang masih dalam dekapan Sehun.

"Tidak perlu, kami akan pulang sendiri. Tidak akan jauh dari sini."

Bukannya Jongin tidak tahu apa pun mengenai tempat mereka tinggal atau bagaimana Sehun menjalani rutinitasnya setiap hari. Kenyataannya, ia telah berhasil menjadi penguntit handal beberapa bulan terakhir. Ada kala ketika hari-hari berganti dan seorang dewa sedang frustasi, turun ke bumi untuk menikmati sekaleng _coke_ dan memutuskan untuk memperbaiki keputusasaan seseorang.

Di momen yang tepatlah Jongin berada. Gumpalan kapas turun dengan deras dan semua orang bergegas berteduh. Pasalnya, ini sore menjelang malam. Sehun–dan Jongin–tidak akan membiarkan apapun terjadi pada Tae Oh–demam, flu, atau apa pun.

"Aku akan mengantar kalian pulang ke rumah. Cepat masuk ke mobil."

"Tidak perlu, rumah kami terlalu jauh. Pulanglah."

Jongin berlari ke arah mobilnya terparkir sebelum kembali dengan sebuah payung besar berwarna bening, kristal selembut dan seputih kapas berjatuhan menetes di atas permukaannya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Tae Oh bisa terkena flu."

Tidak peduli seberapa jauh dan seberapa lama akan terpisahkan, jika memang ditakdirkan bersama, akan selalu ada jalan untuk mempersatukan. " _Appa_ , ayo pulang."

Permintaan Tae Oh adalah yang paling sederhana. Sehun tidak lagi mampu menolak, jadi mereka bertiga berjalan ke arah parkiran dan membiarkan Jongin membawa mereka pulang.

Jongin mengerutkan hidungnya dan memijat pelipis sejenak. Sehun tidak mengatakan apa pun dan Tae Oh bergumam kecil menyanyikan lagu kesukaannya. Lalu satu bersin lolos dari celah bibir pria yang sedang mengendalikan kemudi.

Satu kali lagi Jongin bersin.

Dan ini adalah yang ketiga kalinya sebelum ia mengusap hidungnya dengan tangan secara kasar. Sial. Sepertinya ia yang terserang flu.

Sehun tidak dapat menyembunyikan ekspresi wajah panik yang terlihat semakin jelas. Ia kembali membuka percakapan karena tidak mungkin dirinya tinggal diam.

"Sayang, bangun sebentar. Appa harus mengambil sesuatu." Tae Oh menggeser duduk di depan Sehun untuk berdiri, memperhatikan ayahnya mengeluarkan satu papan tablet dan memberikannya kepada Jongin.

"Aku membawanya setiap saat di musim dingin. Berjaga-jaga jika ada yang terserang flu." Jongin menatap uluran tangan Sehun bergantian dengan kaca mobil, kemudian menggeleng.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

Sehun merasa kecewa, Jongin tidak seharusnya menolak. Pria bersurai coklat madu itu mungkin akan berpikir bahwa Jongin memang tidak berniat apa-apa, sekalipun ia bersikap baik dan mengantarnya pulang.

Semua tidak tampak berjalan lancar. Sehun tinggal di pinggir kota dan mereka masih empat puluh tiga kilometer jauhnya dan Sehun tidak bisa menyetir. Ia tidak tahu sudah berapa lama Jongin tidak menjaga kesehatannya dan ia harus pulang menempuh perjalanan selama tiga jam jika mereka masih melanjutkan ini.

"Jongin, stop."

Yang dipanggil mengerjap beberapa kali, seolah baru tersadar dari lamunan.

"Bisakah kau antarkan kami ke tempat penginapan saja? Aku tidak ingin pulang." Sehun berbohong.

"Eh?" Ia memperlambat laju mobil, bermaksud meminta Sehun untuk memperjelas ucapannya.

"Salju terlalu deras dan tidak memungkinkanmu untuk menyetir. Bisakah kau antarkan kami ke tempat penginapan murah?"

Sehun benar-benar sudah kehilangan rasa canggung. Ia tidak peduli apa yang dipikirkan oleh orang lain saat ini.

"A...Ah. Baiklah." jawabnya sambil menumpukan siku di pintu, jemari seraya menekan-nekan pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut. Jongin tidak dapat memikirkan apa pun kecuali membawa mereka pulang ke rumah.

Barangkali memang benar adanya, bahwa bukan hanya Sehun yang memiliki bayangan tentang keluarga kecil yang bahagia, tetapi juga semua orang termasuk Jongin. Walaupun tidak pernah ia duga sekalipun, rahang Sehun jatuh ketika ia akhirnya bisa membaca pikiran Jongin.

Mereka sampai di sebuah _mansion_ yang terletak di kawasan menengah ke atas. Rumah dua tingkat dengan _basement_ luas, ubin berbahan vinil _grade A_ yang memberikan tampilan mewah sekaligus kokoh. Sehun nyaris tidak bisa mengembalikan ingatannya kapan terakhir kali ia menginjakkan kaki di sana.

"Kita sudah sampai." ucapnya dengan suara mendengung.

Tae Oh membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar tidak percaya, namun ia memang lebih cepat kembali pada kenyataan dan mengguncang tubuh Sehun. " _Appa_ , ini rumah _ahjussi_?"

Sebelum Sehun sempat menjawabnya, Jongin sudah membukakan pintu penumpang dan menunggu pria yang satunya lagi turun. Tae Oh tampak tidak sabar jadi ia lebih dulu mengulurkan tangannya, menandakan bahwa ia ingin dibantu untuk turun dan segera melangkah masuk.

" _Ya_! Tae Oh!"

Sehun buru-buru kembali pada kenyataan dalam hitungan detik lalu menangkap anaknya dan berdiri di sana dengan penuh keraguan. Jongin menyusul mereka setelah memastikan pintu pagar terkunci.

"Aku memintamu untuk mengantarku ke penginapan murah."

"Kau bisa tinggal gratis di sini."

"Aku tidak akan menerimanya."

"Loh, kenapa?" sergah Tae Oh, bibirnya sudah dimajukan dengan pipi gempal yang menggembung karena berusaha membujuk. Sehun hampir kehilangan akal sehat karena ia sungguh akan mencium anaknya dan menjelaskan dengan kata-kata manis jika tidak ada Jongin di sini. Tapi Tae Oh tidak mengerti arti tatapan memelas Sehun. Keadaan semakin memburuk ketika Tae Oh merengek sekali lagi seraya mengusap matanya.

Jongin tidak dapat menyembunyikan untain senyum tersebar di gores wajah, mengulurkan tangan untuk menawarkan sebuah dekapan hangat untuk _anaknya_. "Ayo kita tidur?"

Ia melangkah masuk, tidak lupa untuk melepaskan sepatu dan membawa tasnya Tae Oh.

"Tae Oh ingin tidur di mana, hmm?"

Jongin menunjukkan tiga kamar kosong dengan dekorasi yang berbeda di setiap ruangan, dan ia memilih ruangan terakhir yang ditempelkan _wallpaper_ putih dengan corak beberapa kartun yang dulu sering ditonton oleh Sehun. Jongin memperhatikan Tae Oh melangkah masuk dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang berukuran _queen size_. Tanpa berniat untuk menyusul, Jongin menyadari bahwa ia telah melakukan kesalahan terbesar di dalam hidupnya. Ia tidak pernah membiarkan Tae Oh mengenal dirinya secara utuh dan datang ketika semua hampir terlambat, jika Sehun akan memberinya kesempatan sekali lagi.

" _Appa_!" Suara Tae Oh mengejutkan Jongin sebelum ia menyadari seseorang berdiri di belakangnya.

Jongin bergeser, menginginkan Sehun untuk masuk ke dalam. "Kalian tidur di sini. Anggap saja rumah sendiri."

Kemudian ia beranjak tanpa mengatakan apa pun, Tae Oh menyadari perubahan suasana yang ditimbulkan dari kedua orang di mulut pintu, senyumnya berangsur luntur dari bibir. Sehun tidak memalingkan wajah dan menatap Jongin menjauh dan hilang di balik pintu, namun itu semua terasa begitu menusuk hingga Sehun lupa bahwa sekarang ia telah pulang ke rumah, walaupun dalam keadaan terluka.

Jongin tidak bisa merasakan bagaimana kepalanya akan meledak ketika satu-satunya organ yang perlu diobati adalah hatinya. Hidungnya masih merah, sesekali kedua obsidian terpejam berusaha untuk terlelap namun dunia tidak pernah memperlakukannya sebaik itu. Ketika menguap, bulir airmata akan melesak keluar ke ujung mata dan pelipisnya. Kepalanya sakit begitu juga dengan hati. Tidak ada yang sungguh-sungguh bisa menyembuhkan penyakitnya.

Sehun berbaring di ranjang yang pernah ia mimpikan untuk membawa anaknya menuju bunga tidur. Saat itu Jongin pernah menanyakan apa yang kira-kira disukai oleh anak mereka, kemudian Sehun akan meminta Jongin untuk menghias kamar bayi dengan kartun favoritnya. Itu adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak alasan mengapa Sehun adalah pilihan terakhir Jongin untuk berlabuh.

Sehun adalah figur yang hangat dan penuh kasih sayang, kadang menggemaskan namun ia bisa menjadi sosok seorang ibu bagi Jongin yang yatim piatu sejak kecil. Sehun mendekapnya erat tanpa diminta, dan ia mengerti setiap hal yang dihadapi oleh pria itu setiap harinya. Dunia memang memberikan banyak alasan bagi Jongin untuk mencintainya hingga sekarang, dan Sehun tidak pernah menduga bahwa ada satu hal yang telah disesali oleh Jongin, yang ia harap waktu bisa berputar kembali dan mereka tidak harus saling tidak mengenal ketika bertemu, Jongin tidak harus berpura-pura kuat ketika melihat Tae Oh tersenyum dan mengingat bahwa ia sempat menghancurkan mereka.

.

* * *

.

Jam berlalu, kemudian hari akan berganti minggu dan bulan-bulan yang baru akan datang. Seperti biasa, orang-orang terdampar lagi pada _chorus_ akhir sebuah karusel di satu siang di tengah-tengah akhir tahun. Suara gemericing bel akan berbunyi atau jam yang berdentang agak keras akhir-akhir ini, sebagai persiapan perayaan tahun baru. Kyungsoo akhirnya pulang dari Jepang karena permintaannya untuk menghabiskan tahun baru di Seoul bersama sang kekasih dan keluarga.

" _Jonginnie, kau di mana?_ "

"Masih di kantor. Kau di mana?"

" _Aku ingin bertemu_."

"Aku juga."

Kyungsoo agak menyesal karena hubungan ini membuatnya sedikit jengkel. Masalahnya, ia belum diizinkan untuk mempublikasikan kehidupan pribadi termasuk orang yang sedang berhubungan dekat dengannya untuk diketahui secara luas. Aktor muda itu baru saja naik daun dan tidak ada agensi yang ingin menanggung resiko bahwa _rating_ aktornya akan turun karena hal-hal yang ceroboh.

Kyungsoo menunggu Jongin akan mengatakan bahwa ia akan berkunjung. Pria yang satunya lagi berusaha berpikir agar Kyungsoo tetap berada di sana karena Jongin harus segera pulang. Ia tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Tae Oh.

"Aku akan ke apartemen nanti malam. Mungkin jam sepuluh." _Saat Tae Oh sudah tertidur_.

" _Baiklah. Aku lapar_."

"Makanlah sesuatu, atau kukirimkan sushi?"

" _Tidak perlu. Aku bisa pesan sendiri_."

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa."

" _I love you_."

Beruntung Jongin tidak pernah mengatakannya secara langsung. Dari sejak awal mereka memulai hubungan itu, hubungan yang menurut Jongin adalah pelarian dan menurut Kyungsoo adalah skandal, Jongin belum pernah mengatakan tiga kata itu kepada Kyungsoo namun bentuk perhatian layaknya seorang kekasih. Menurutnya ungkapan itu memiliki makna sangat kuat dan ia tidak bisa mengatakannya dengan mudah. Jongin bahkan ragu jika ia sungguh-sungguh menghargai Kyungsoo seperti yang pernah dilakukannya dulu.

Tae Oh masih berada di sekolah sebelum anak itu dijemput oleh seorang pria paruh baya yang bekerja dengan Jongin untuk waktu yang lama. Biasanya ia bekerja di bagian keuangan namun kali ini Jongin harus meminta bantuannya untuk menjemput Tae Oh pulang ke rumah. Jongin melarang mereka untuk kembali walaupun Sehun bersikeras untuk melakukannya. Ia tidak yakin dengan tujuan kedatangan Jongin untuk bertemu dengan atasannya tempo hari, tapi Sehun memiliki firasat buruk tentang itu. Lagipula, ia belum siap untuk membicarakannya.

"Tae Oh, _appa_ di mana?"

" _Appa_ belum pulang..."

Jongin mengitari pandangannya ke sekeliling, hanya ada beberapa pelayan wanita yang membersihkan mini bar karena dirinya menyukai koleksi botol minuman beralkohol dari berbagai negara. Jongin menggendong Tae Oh ke dalam dekapannya lalu berjalan menuju kamar, ia mengganti pakaian Tae Oh dengan yang baru, hal terbaik untuk menjadi dirinya adalah mendapatkan pakaian anak kecil walaupun ia tidak pernah memilikinya. Jongin juga menyelesaikan pekerjaan lebih awal dan membantu Tae Oh mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah walaupun ia tidak benar-benar bisa diam di tempat duduk.

Sesekali Jongin meraih ponsel dan memeriksanya. Tidak ada panggilan masuk dari siapapun dan ia sudah setengah frustasi. Bagaimana mungkin Sehun belum pulang ketika matahari hampir terbenam. Ia bahkan seharusnya menjemput Tae Oh. Lalu bagaimana jika Jongin tidak meminta orang lain untuk melakukannya.

Kekhawatiran itu terus menjadi ketika Tae Oh menanyakan hal yang sama dan Jongin tidak tahu jawabannya. " _Ahjussi_ , _appa_ di mana?" Matanya berkilau dan bibirnya ditekan satu sama lain, Tae Oh berkaca-kaca dan Jongin semakin panik.

"Sebentar, ya. Kau lapar?"

Tae Oh menggeleng, "Tae Oh ingin bertemu _appa_."

" _Ahjussi_ sedang meneleponnya."

Jongin menatapnya dengan gelisah, bagaimana mungkin ia melihat anaknya bersikap sangat lucu ketika ia hampir menangis, merindukan Sehun.

Tujuh belas panggilan tidak terjawab. Sehun tidak mengirimkan pesan atau apa pun. Jongin meminta tolong kepada salah satu pelayan wanita untuk mengurus Tae Oh hingga ia tertidur agar ia bisa mengurus beberapa hal yang mulai membuat kepalanya berputar. Sehun belum kembali dan ia harus ke apartemen Kyungsoo.

Ia tidak yakin dengan apa yang harus dilakukan sebelum tiba-tiba bel berbunyi dan Sehun telah berdiri di sana dengan wajah yang berantakan. Pipinya memar, rambut kusut, sudut bibir yang berdarah.

"Sehun?"

Yang dipanggil berusaha menyeka air mata, "Aku akan membawa Tae Oh pulang."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melakukannya. Masuklah dulu dan katakan apa yang terjadi padamu."

Jongin spontan menariknya namun Sehun menepis. "Aku ingin pulang, Jongin."

"Masuk." Jongin mengulangnya sekali lagi, kali ini dengan nada rendah namun cukup untuk membuat Sehun patuh dan duduk di ruang tengah.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu?"

Sehun tidak mampu menahan isakan ketika pertanyaan itu diucapkan, bulir air mata terus mengalir dan Jongin tidak bisa hanya duduk di sana dan membiarkannya. Jadi ia menarik pria yang bertubuh lebih kecil ke dalam pelukannya, begitu erat hingga ia bisa merasakan detak jantung Sehun berdegup tidak karuan. "Aku takut." Kata-kata terselip bersama dengan isakan yang lolos begitu saja, Sehun tidak mampu menahannya lagi dan ia membiarkan semua tumpah di malam itu.

" _It's okay, I got you_."

Satu kalimat yang mampu membuat tangisannya pecah. Sehun tidak yakin jika yang dilakukannya benar, tapi memiliki seseorang yang mampu membuatnya merasa aman adalah satu hal yang sangat ia butuhkan untuk hari ini dan esok. Sehun membutuhkan orang yang mampu melindunginya.

Sehun pernah mengatakan jika ia tinggal sendiri dan Chanyeol tidak pernah pulang setelah itu. Jika pria itu melakukannya, maka ia akan bersama wanita atau botol-botol kaca dengan bau menyengat yang berserakan di kamar. Lantas, apa yang mungkin terjadi ketika seorang pria di bawah pengaruh alkohol dan tidak sadar. Jawabannya hanya ada dua, seks atau kekerasan.

Baris demi baris perlahan teruntai menjadi sebuah penjelasan untuk disimpulkan. Tidak tahu bagaimana kronologinya, namun hanya ada satu nama untuk diselesaikan oleh Jongin sekarang.

"Jonginnie!"

Kyungsoo masuk ke ruang tengah tanpa mengetuk, langkahnya terhenti di dekat pintu. Tatapan penuh teka-teki terhadap dua orang di sana, rahangnya terasa jatuh dan tidak ada satu kata pun terselip dari celah bibir.

Sehun terkesiap hingga spontan menarik diri. Jongin segera mengalihkan pandangan dan menarik kedua tangannya dari Sehun.

Sehun dan Kyungsoo berusaha untuk mencerna keadaan yang sedang terjadi sebelum Jongin memecah hening, menghentikan semua asumsi yang mulai bersarang di kepala masing-masing.

"Kyungsoo,"

Yang dipanggil tidak memberikan jawaban. Kyungsoo melangkah mendekati Jongin dan nyaris mendaratkan sebuah pukulan di pipinya, namun apa daya ketika yang bisa ia lakukan adalah membiarkan bulir air mata memenuhi pelupuk mata dan melangkah keluar dengan rasa marah yang membuncah di rongga dada.

Jongin terpaku sebelum akhirnya beranjak dan mengejarnya. Ketika ia keluar dan mencari sosok pria kecil itu, Jongin hanya mendapatkan sebuah mobil melaju dengan kecepatan melebihi batas pegi meninggalkan komplek _mansion_ -nya.

"Itu siapa?"

Sehun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. Jongin memejamkan mata dan menarik napas dalam. Akan ada satu orang lagi yang tersakiti namun Jongin tahu dirinya hanya memiliki kesempatan satu kali.

Ia berdiri di sana, kehilangan seluruh keberaniannya untuk kembali.

"Teman."

Entah mengapa harus itu yang dikatakan oleh Jongin. Seharusnya Sehun mengerti kalau Jongin hanya tidak ingin menyakitinya lagi namun yang pria itu lakukan hanya memperburuk keadaan dengan cara berbohong. Sehun tahu Kyungsoo telah lebih dari sekadar teman.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan dengan menahan Tae Oh dan aku di sini?"

"Sehun," Jongin menyergah cepat, "Kau tidak akan pernah percaya dengan apa yang kukatakan sekarang. Tapi aku tidak pernah sungguh-sungguh mencintai orang lain seperti yang pernah kulakukan dulu."

Kata-kata dibuat untuk menghancurkan atau menyembuhkan, untuk kebohongan atau kenyataan. Sehun tidak tahu yang mana yang sedang ia hadapi.

"Aku memiliki banyak hal untuk memberitahumu dan lebih banyak alasan untuk menyimpannya sendiri. Kita melalui banyak hal dan aku hanya ingin kembali seperti dulu..."

"Kau masih egois dan mencintai seseorang dengan caramu seperti itu."

Sehun terisak, berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap Jongin dengan cairan mata telah memenuhi pelupuk. "Kau melakukan kesalahan yang sama dua kali."

Kemudian semua berakhir ketika Sehun berjalan keluar meninggalkan Jongin sendirian di sana. Sehun tidak akan merasa tersakiti jika ia tidak pernah berharap, seharusnya ia tidak pernah datang dan singgah. Setelah waktu bergulir dan sajak yang berbunyi bahwa waktu menyembuhkan luka, kenyataannya Sehun masih berlari di tempat yang sama tanpa berpindah sedikit pun.

Pertanyaan berkecamuk dipikirannya, apa yang membuat orang merasa begitu sakit ketika ia telah memilih untuk bahagia. Dan tepat diatas besi penutup jalan, perpisahan terjadi lagi, hujan jatuh dan musim dingin tertinggal. Sesudahnya, ia tahu bahwa ia takkan mengingat apa-apa. Seperti apa matahari tenggelam hari itu, seperti apa rasa perih menyelimuti seisi rongga dada.

.

* * *

.

Sehun hanya mencoba mencintai dengan penuh rasa tanggung jawab, maka ia tidak akan pernah kembali lagi padanya, atau membiarkan Jongin kembali kepada dirinya. Lagipula, tidak pernah ada yang mengatakan bahwa kalimat _mencintainya dengan baik_ berarti harus bertahan di sisinya.

Selama ini Sehun percaya untuk mencintai dengan berani, berani patah hati untuk dipertemukan kembali dengan yang lebih baik, misalnya. Namun sekarang ia bahkan sudah tidak tahu apakah semua itu masih berlaku di dalam semesta yang terus merenggut setiap kebahagiaan yang muncul. Sehun bahkan belum sempat memulai, namun semuanya telah berakhir. Hari itu telah berakhir.

Satu lagi kesalahan yang membuat seluruh tubuhnya menggigil dan terasa sakit. Air mata yang ditumpahkan secara sia-sia, penyesalan yang tidak berguna. Tidak yakin mengapa rasa itu membuatnya seperti berdarah dan Jongin kehabisan seluruh bagian dari jiwa yang terus membuatnya hidup. Tidak ada sambungan ponsel, tidak ada makan malam, hanya tersisa dirinya dan penyesalan. Ia memiliki seluruhnya, namun itu tidak cukup untuk mendapatkan cinta yang tulus. Kemudian ia menyalahkan diri sendiri dan berusaha untuk bangkit dari ini semua.

Manusia selalu dihadapkan oleh pilihan, hidup atau tidak, iya atau tidak, bisa atau tidak.

Ketika ia memilih opsi kelompok pertama, sekali lagi akan diberikan pilihan, berhasil atau tidak. Namun ketika memilih kelompok opsi kedua, ia terhitung gagal di babak pertama. Maka Jongin memilih yang pertama. Malam yang ia lewati dengan patah hati dan pertimbangan, makan siang yang dihabiskan tanpa tahu apa yang dikecap oleh lidah, Jongin hendak berdiri dan mengejar semestanya. Jika dunia memang tidak pernah berniat memberikan itu kepadanya, maka biarlah ia mencoba sekali lagi. Siapa tahu, suatu hari ketika cuaca cerah atau langit mendung dan hujan ingin jatuh membasahi bumi, dunia akan berubah pikiran dan mengembalikan semuanya. Dan Jongin berharap ia dapat memberitahu Sehun sekali lagi bahwa ia mencintainya.

Jongin telah meminta maaf dan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo. Pria itu hanya duduk di sana tanpa Jongin bisa tahu bagaimana keadaannya sekarang. Ia mengenakan pakaian sebagai penyamaran dan Jongin tidak berniat untuk memintanya untuk melepaskan. Hanya untuk kali ini, ia berharap sebuah belas kasihan untuk dimaafkan. Toh, apalagi yang dibutuhkan oleh penyelasan?

Tae Oh dan Sehun menghilang dari lingkungan yang sering dihampiri oleh Jongin. Pria dengan kulit sepucat salju itu memang paling pandai dalam bersembunyi. Sekarang Jongin tidak tahu di mana ia harus mengejar dan berhenti. Ia tidak memiliki tempat pemberhentian untuk duduk dan mengatur napas seolah bus terakhir telah meninggalkannya malam ini–dan untuk setiap malam berikutnya.

"Jongin, kali ini aku tidak akan menerima penolakan lagi."

"Aku tidak pernah menolakmu."

"Tapi menolak _meeting_ yang dijadwalkan." sergah Jongdae yang mengakibatkan pria yang satunya lagi kehabisan kata-kata. "Oh ayolah, kau tidak tahu seberapa frustasinya aku untuk mengatur jadwalmu yang-" Jongdae menjeda, tidak yakin dengan apa yang akan ia bahas di menit selanjutnya. "Aku tidak mau tahu, kau ke Gimpo besok pagi."

Jongin telah absen sebanyak tiga kali di dua pertemuan yang membahas pembukaan vendor _E-mart_ baru di Gimpo dan satunya lagi masalah anggaran dengan beberapa _shareholders_ lainnya. Dimulai dari alasan jadwal _meeting_ yang tidak cocok hingga tidak enak badan, ia sudah melewatkan waktu itu untuk menghabiskan waktu sendirian.

"Uang tidak peduli seberapa patah hatinya dirimu. _Life goes on, man_." Jongdae sudah merasa muak dengan sikapnya beberapa bulan belakangan. Pulang lebih awal dan menunda pekerjaan yang darurat bukan hal sepele yang harus ia lakukan seperti anak kecil sedang merajuk.

"Kau boleh marah tapi tidak ada yang benar-benar peduli. Semakin kau mengabaikan hal lain di luar masalahmu, semakin kau akan kehilangan kesempatan untuk memperbaiki semuanya."

"Kau tidak mengerti soal memperbaiki."

"Lebih baik daripada bersikap naif dan pecundang."

Jongdae adalah kerabat sekaligus kakak angkat yang terlihat lebih ramah, namun tidak ada satu kalimat pun yang bisa ditepis Jongin jika pria itu sudah berbicara serius.

"Aku tidak seperti itu."

"Kau berlari di tempat yang sama dan mengabaikan semuanya."

 _Berlari di tempat yang sama dan mengabaikan semuanya_. Jongin mengabaikan dirinya adalah yang terburuk. Berapa banyak malam ia habiskan hanya untuk mempertanyakan mengapa ia pantas untuk menerima ini semua. Berapa banyak lagi hari untuk hidup tanpa nyawa dan membiarkan dirinya kehabisan darah karena terluka parah. Ia pikir ia bisa meninggalkan seluruhnya di belakang, namun semakin keras ia mencoba semakin hatinya berkecamuk.

Pagi itu, setelah malam tanpa lelap seperti biasanya, Jongin berangkat ke Gimpo untuk menyiapkan hal-hal yang diperlukan. Ia jarang mengecewakan orang lain dan ia percaya dirinya harus tetap seperti itu. Orang-orang mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar tanda puas pasca apa yang mereka lihat dan dengar. Jongin senang ia masih bisa mengandalkan dirinya walaupun mereka tidak tahu seberapa keras usaha yang pria itu butuhkan untuk berdiri dan menjadi Jongin yang karirnya gemilang dan keadaan hidup personal yang seolah harmonis.

 _Kau boleh marah tapi tidak ada yang benar-benar peduli_. Yang mereka inginkan adalah kepentingan yang harus terpenuhi.

Pria tinggi berkulit _tan_ itu membereskan beberapa lembar dokumen dan menutup layar laptop setelah ia merampungkan penjelasan. Beberapa kali ia membungkukkan badan untuk berterima kasih dengan beberapa senior yang menepuk pundak dan memuji konten yang diringkas jelas sehingga mereka tidak perlu menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk duduk dan mendengarkan.

"Kau akan segera pulang?" Itu Baekhyun, pria berparas cantik yang mengurus beberapa cabang _E-mart_ yang dibuka di Gimpo.

"Mm-hm. Aku akan kembali ke hotel untuk mengurus beberapa hal sebelum kembali."

"Kau terlalu sibuk untuk seorang CEO. Ah benar, aku hanya mengurus cabang di Gimpo saja." Kemudian bibirnya mengerucut, Jongin menariknya kedalam pelukan walaupun Baekhyun sudah dibalut dengan mantel tebal yang membuatnya terlihat dua kali lebih gempal. "Mau minum kopi?"

"Aku yakin Kris- _hyung_ akan menerima tawaranmu dengan senang hati." Jongin meledeknya seraya terkekeh.

"Tsk. Pria itu. Ia sudah kembali ke Kanada."

"Dan akan segera kembali untuk melamarmu."

" _Ya_ , Jongin! Lepaskan aku!"

Baekhyun menarik diri dan Jongin masih terkekeh. Pria dengan kulit seputih susu itu merapikan kembali rambutnya dan mengerucutkan bibir. "Sudah sana pulang. Terlalu malam untuk menggoda hyung-mu."

"Yeah. Dah, Baek- _hyung_! Beritahu aku jika kau pergi ke Seoul."

Baekhyun berdiri di sana seraya melambaikan tangan dan menatap punggung Jongin yang mulai menghilang dari penglihatan. Pria itu berbelok ke arah tempat parkir sebelum keluar dari area kantor cabang.

Jongin berencana untuk singgah ke sebuah restoran dan membeli satu porsi ayam yang dimasak dengan bumbu _barbeque_. Ia merasa lapar setelah melewatkan makan siang. Baekhyun sempat merekomendasikan sebuah restoran ayam yang terkenal di sekitar sini dengan harga standar meskipun Jongin bisa membayar lebih dari itu. Sesekali turis asing lewat dengan busana yang agak berbeda dengan budaya Asia, Jongin hanya membulatkan matanya walau berusaha untuk pura-pura tidak melihat.

Jongin membayar dengan uang lebih setelah ia menerima pesanannya. Harum bumbu _barbeque_ yang menguar dari paper box langsung menggugah selera dan Jongin merasa ingin menghabiskannya sekarang juga. Tidak hingga ia mengingat jika dirinya harus kembali ke hotel dan pulang karena Jongdae mungkin akan marah lagi karena tidak ada meeting yang menghabiskan waktu satu hari. Omong kosong.

Jongin berjalan di persimpangan, sebenarnya hanya merasa penasaran karena ia tidak begitu sering mengunjungi tempat ini. Terlepas dari perjalanannya yang cukup jauh, membutuhkan waktu sekitar satu jam menyetir, ia tidak memiliki keperluan. Karena volume kendaraan yang minim, orang bebas berlalu lalang. Para remaja yang masih menggunakan seragam sekolah, orang dewasa yang menjinjing tas belanja hingga orangtua yang menggenggam tangan anak mereka seakan takut kehilangan.

Malam terasa begitu ramai dan Jongin hampir lupa untuk kembali ke tempat parkir karena sibuk memperhatikan seorang pria yang tertawa dengan anak lelaki dalam genggaman tangan. Matanya melengkung membentuk bulan sabit dan tulang rahang terangkat, surai secoklat warna madu dan seluruh figur yang terlihat sempurna. Jongin merasa dirinya gila karena untuk pertama kalinya, mungkin ia jatuh cinta di pandangan pertama.

Tidak sadar dengan apa yang ia lihat, ia kembali pada kesadarannya yang melayang beberapa detik lalu. Kemudian penglihatan diperjelas, jantung berdegup, napas terengah seakan semua hilang dalam hitungan milisekon. _Itu Sehun_.

Belum sempat Jongin mengejar, ia kehilangan jejak. Setidaknya ia kesulitan untuk mendapatkan residivis pria dengan mantel sepanjang lutut berwarna _baguette_. Beruntung sosok yang dicari cukup tinggi sehingga Jongin mampu melihatnya berjalan ke arah persimpangan. Ia berlari begitu cepat dan tidak peduli dengan kotak ayam _barbeque_ yang nyaris jatuh.

Persetan dengan tatapan orang-orang, Jongin berlari dan mengejar hidupnya. Setidaknya untuk kali ini, ia akan mengabaikan sorot lampu jalanan, klakson mobil, mimpi, harapannya semuanya digantikan oleh setengah bagian dari hati yang pernah terselip jatuh dari genggaman.

Jongin sampai di ujung jalan dengan napas terengah, jantung berdegup begitu cepat hingga penglihatannya kabur namun kedua obsidian seolah tak ingin kehilangan figur tinggi yang berdiri di seberang trotoar, menggengam tangan kecil seorang anak laki-laki dengan erat dan setengah berlari.

Lampu lalu lintas masih berwarna merah hijau menyala silih berganti dari setiap sisi di persimpangan. Tidak hingga kini giliran Jongin untuk menyebrang dan harus menabrak orang-orang yang juga berjalan, mengundang tatapan sinis yang menatapnya dengan sedikit rasa kesal. Ia nyaris berteriak. Jongin berteriak di ujung paru-paru yang terus meronta karena ia berlari, terengah seraya uap hangat yang mengepul lolos dari celah bibir. Keningnya berkerut dengan tatapan mata yang menjelaskan bagaimana hatinya merasa seperti diaduk, perutnya merasakan gelenyar dari kepakan sayap ratusan kupu-kupu.

Baru kali ini ia menyadari bahwa rasa itu tidak hanya datang ketika jatuh cinta, namun saat rasa sakit yang luar biasa terus tinggal dan mencuri setiap malam damai yang pernah ia miliki dahulu. Yang membuatnya dicintai dan mencintai.

"Sehun!"

Kemudian rintik kapas mulai jatuh dari atas. Orang-orang sibuk membuka payung dan berjalan lebih cepat untuk berteduh. Jongin berteriak sekali lagi hingga seorang anak menoleh ke belakang, berseru sekencang suaranya meneriaki kata ' _ahjussi_ '. Sehun menggenggamnya lebih erat, namun tidak ada yang bisa menghalangi naluriah seorang ayah dan anak.

" _Ahjussi_!"

Jongin merasakan jantungnya lepas saat itu juga ketika Tae Oh berlari dengan tangan terbuka lebar, kemudian menabrak residivis pria yang membungkukkan badannya, siap mendekap tubuh kecil itu dengan seluruh jiwa yang ia punya.

Butir putih masih tidak berniat berhenti bahkan ketika mereka berada di ambang pintu kaca sebuah apartemen kelas bawah. Mereka terpaku cukup lama untuk menata pikiran masing-masing, mencoba untuk menyusun kepingan benak yang berantakan dan hati yang berserakan. Jongin berharap ini akan menjadi kali terakhir ketika mereka tidak harus berpura-pura tidak mengenal satu sama lain. Jongin berharap mereka bisa bertegur sapa ketika salah satu dari mereka tahu bahwa masih ada cinta yang tertinggal dan belum sungguh-sungguh hilang di sudut loteng yang tidak akan tersentuh lagi.

"Bisakah kau memberikanku kesempatan? Aku memiliki banyak hal yang harus kukatakan dan aku tidak bisa menyimpannya sendiri untuk waktu yang lebih lama lagi."

Lututnya melemas, pelupuk mata terasa perih dan Sehun tidak bisa mengerjap karena Jongin adalah hal terbaik yang pernah ia lihat. Lagipula ia tidak pernah berniat untuk memalingkan wajah dan beranjak.

Jongin menurunkan Tae Oh, Sehun memintanya untuk masuk terlebih dahulu dan berganti pakaian.

Dan sekarang tinggal Jongin dan Sehun berdiri dengan canggung seolah mereka tidak pernah membagi dunia satu sama lain.

"Kau pandai jika urusan menghilang."

"Maaf Jongin."

Detik berdenting di gelas kaca begitu lama, setiap waktunya seperti menarik mereka ke dimensi lampau ketika senyuman sangat mudah diberikan hanya untuk memastikan masing-masing melewati hari yang baik.

Jongin tidak dilahirkan pandai dalam berkata-kata, meskipun puluhan kalimat menari di kepalanya dan rasanya ingin pecah.

Sehun tidak berharap apapun karena Jongin hanya akan memeluknya dengan kedua tangan yang terasa lebih hangat di musim dingin daripada musim panas di Gwangju. Sehun hendak mengerti bahwa ketika dirinya pergi, Jongin akan menemukannya di mana-mana, di udara dingin yang menyusup di bawah pintu atau baris-baris puisi lama yang diterjemahkan dari bahasa jauh*. Dan sekarang ketika Sehun berada di hadapan, Jongin akan menariknya kuat ke dalam sebuah untaian yang terasa lebih lama dan memabukkan, seolah mengirimkan diri mereka ke tempat di mana mereka memulai sebuah perjalanan panjang yang menghabiskan satu hati, kemudian menuntunnya pada jalan keluar terdekat dengan menghindari pintu itu dan menetap di sini.

Hangat dan dalam.

Menyedihkan namun tak sanggup menyudahi.

Sehun adalah yang pertama menarik dirinya dari tautan bibir saat satu bulir air jatuh dari pelupuk, membasahi pipi pucat pasi, kering dan tirus.

"Aku pikir aku tidak pantas untuk mendapatkannya, Jongin."

"Apa?"

"Kesempatan kedua itu. Walaupun kau pantas untuk mendapatkan seratus kesempatan. Aku akan selalu memberikannya."

"Jangan bawa siapapun pergi. Dirimu, Tae Oh, seisi duniaku."

"…"

"Aku telah memberikanmu kesempatan lebih awal. Karena aku membutuhkannya. Aku harus memberikanmu kesempatan karena aku butuh."

Sehun bergeming, merasakan hatinya luluh lantak di atas lantai.

"Aku tahu kau ingin mengambilnya, kan? Lalu kenapa harus mempersulit semuanya?"

"Kau akan merasakan yang sama jika jadi aku."

"Maka aku datang untuk mengerti. Berhenti menyiksa diri masing-masing dan kau juga harus tahu kalau aku menyesal."

Malam terlalu larut, hati yang menabrak tepi jalan telah letih, patah dan sendirian. Jongin menggenggam sesuatu terlalu erat dan akhirnya harus melepas. Kali keduanya ia hanya akan mengaitkan jemari itu di sekeliling pergelangan tangan, agar Sehun bisa merasakan denyut nadi yang hanya berdetak dan memilih sendiri untuk tinggal, atau pergi.

 **End.**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Epilogue**

Di enam puluh derajat Farenheit yang cukup bersahabat untuk minggu pagi yang terlihat bersinar, pucuk-pucuk pohon yang lebih tinggi dari bubungan, antena TV yang tidak lagi bermasalah karena cuaca buruk, awan, angin, dan benang layangan yang menyambut musim semi dengan gambar ceria yang dilukis anak-anak. Senyuman untuk bertegur sapa akhirnya kembali dan orang-orang tidak perlu bersikap sedingin salju karena sibuk untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing, berteduh, menghangatkan pori-pori epidermis.

Tae Oh harus bangun pagi, seperti biasanya harus bergumul dengan selimut dan bibir kerucut karena Jongin menurunkan genetik sulit bangun pagi terhadap anaknya.

Bibir tebal, hidung tidak begitu lancip, dahi lebar dan mata sipit. Siapa yang akan percaya bahwa Jongin hanyalah pacar Sehun setelah pria itu cerai dari suami pertamanya. Hanya saja Tae Oh mewarisi kulit seputih susu Sehun.

"Nanti siapa yang menjemputku? _Appa_ atau _ahjussi_?"

"Siapa yang kau inginkan untuk menjemputmu?"

" _Appa_!"

"Kalau _ahjussi_ menjadi _daddy_ untuk Tae Oh, apakah Tae Oh akan memilih _ahjussi_?"

" _Daddy_?" Tae Oh membulatkan matanya beberapa radius lebih lebar, tidak yakin dengan maksud Jongin namun ia tampak sumringah sebelum Jongin mengusap rambutnya dan berlari masuk ke kelas.

.

.

.

 **Selesai.**

* * *

 ***=** Dikutip dari puisi karya Aan Mansyur.

Yuan Yin, dalam Bahasa Mandarin berarti 'Alasan'.

* * *

 **Chingchongs:**

Sebelumnya maaf karena lama banget ga ngepost fanfic dan sekalinya nge-post malah sepayah ini :"

Jujur aja kami (iya, authornya ga cuma 1) uda hampir lupa cara nulis(?) :") Tujuan awal kami nge-post ini adalah karena pengen latihan nulis dan semoga aja ada perkembangan TwT

Oh! I know ada beberapa part yang ga bgitu masuk akal, so sorryyyy! Tapi kami bakal terus coba bikin fanfic yang lebih bagus dan layak buat dibaca :")

Terima kasih!

.

Saranghaja,

 _exoblackpepper_


End file.
